With fast developments of display technologies, touch panels have been gradually popularized in people's life. Currently, according to constituting structures, the touch panels can be divided into an add-on mode touch panel, an on-cell touch panel and an in-cell touch panel. For the add-on mode touch panel, the touch panel and the LCD (liquid crystal display) are separately produced and then laminated together to form a liquid crystal display panel having a touch function. However, the add-on mode touch panel has disadvantages of high production cost, low light transmittance, thick modules and etc. For the in-cell touch panel, the touch electrodes of the touch panel are embedded in the liquid crystal display, thus the overall thickness of the modules can be reduced, the production cost of the touch panel is also greatly lowered, and therefore, it is popular with panel producers.
Currently, the capacitive in-cell touch panel has many design solutions. Usually, a touch driving electrode and a touch sensing electrode are provided within a liquid crystal box so that a coupling capacitance is formed between the touch driving electrode and the touch sensing electrode. When a human body contacts the touch panel, the electric field of the human body affects the capacitance value of a mutual capacitance, and then changes a voltage signal coupled by the touch sensing electrode. The position of a touch point can be determined according to the changes of the voltage signal. To achieve the structure design of the above capacitive in-cell touch panel, usually touch read signal lines corresponding to the touch sensing electrodes need to be individually provided within a TFT array substrate, touch scan signal lines corresponding to the touch driving electrodes need to be individually provided, which result in bringing new procedures during the production process, and then increase the production cost and do not help improve production efficiency. Also, the structure design of the above capacitive in-cell touch panel requires two drive chips (IC) used at the same time to respectively control the touch read signal lines and normal display-purpose signal lines (such as data signal lines), thus the cost is high.